


Il grattacielo più alto del mondo

by anth_it (antheeia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex, highschool sweethearts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/pseuds/anth_it
Summary: Soren: stando a lui è un ragazzo mediocre, per nulla memorabile e parecchio sfortunato. Quando però incontra Alex, una vecchia compagna di liceo che aveva sempre considerato fuori dalla sua portata, si rende conto che forse non è così sfortunato e anonimo come pensava di essere.L'aveva riconosciuta all'istante, come avrebbe potuto dimenticare la ragazza che al liceo gli aveva fatto perdere la testa? Lui non le era mai interessato, era troppo mediocre per una come lei. Eppure nulla impedisce di sognare, no? E lui aveva sognato, aveva sognato eccome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta due anni fa per un amico. Giusto per mettere alla prova la mia capacità di scrivere sesso etero.  
> Avevo completamente rimosso la sua esistenza, ma oggi l'ho ricordata, riletta, e ho pensato di postarla.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Alex soffiò un bacio sul membro turgido del suo amante. Passò la lingua sulla cappella e lo prese nuovamente tra le labbra, muovendo la testa al ritmo che la mano di lui gli suggeriva, mentre i gemiti soffocati provenienti dalle labbra di Soren suggerivano che era sempre più vicino all'apice del piacere. L'orgasmo fu annunciato dai gemiti arrochiti di Soren, ma Alex non si ritrasse come lui si sarebbe aspettato, anzi lasciò che venisse nella sua bocca e mandò giù il liquido caldo, osservando l'espressione del suo viso con una certa soddisfazione. Si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra, poi sorrise a Soren e leccò via ciò che restava del suo seme dal membro. Quando alzò il volto e gli sorrise, ricevette in ritorno un'espressione soddisfatta, ma anche un po’ pensierosa.

Si tirò su, si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e pensò a qualcosa di sensato da dire. Non sempre le cose che accadevano nella vita avevano senso, almeno quando le si viveva, e quella giornata stava prendendo una piega molto piacevole. Non le sarebbe piaciuto affatto conservarne un cattivo ricordo soltanto perché si erano messi a pensarci troppo.

Voleva solo essere chiara con lui. Come fare ad esprimere quello che provava? Desiderio ed eccitazione, tutto quell'insieme di batticuore, affanno e sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco che si prova quando si è sospesi ad un altezza indicibile, o quando si vive una cosa nuova e bella. _Sei come guardare giù dall'ultimo piano del grattacielo più alto del mondo_. Spiegava davvero qualcosa? Lui le piaceva, la attraeva come mai nessuno l’aveva attratta, e non sapeva perché, eppure aveva paura di spiegare, di parlargliene, perché poi sarebbero arrivati i sentimenti, e lei era un disastro coi sentimenti. Però doveva spiegargli, doveva dirgli qualcosa, doveva fargli capire che era forse confusa, forse impulsiva, ma sincera.

Ma Soren la sollevò dall'imbarazzo di trovare le parole, e fu lui a parlare per primo.

“Non era una scommessa, vero?”

Alex rise. “No, non era una scommessa. Né uno scherzo. Soren, non ti sto prendendo in giro...” rispose lei.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono, ma solo per alcuni secondi. La tensione non calò, e Soren continuava a non sembrare molto convinto. Alex avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e ne mordicchiò il lobo. “Tanto so che hai voglia di farlo ancora....” sussurrò.

Soren sembrava riluttante, ma lei continuò a baciargli il collo e la nuca, stringendolo da dietro. Lui fremeva, aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso, ma non sembrava voler cedere per nessuna ragione.

“Soren, ti desidero, non sto fingendo...” sussurrò ancora lei, e quando Soren si voltò a guardarla: aveva un’espressione così sincera che non riuscì a non crederle, non riuscì a non lasciarsi andare.

La spinse sul letto e la baciò con irruenza, mentre la coltre di tensione che si era creata in quei momenti, iniziava pian piano a svanire, ancora una volta inesorabilmente sostituita dal desiderio. Soren fece scivolare la lingua lungo il suo collo, accarezzandole i fianchi morbidi, e le baciò i seni, passando la lingua sui capezzoli turgidi e sorridendo ai flebili fremiti di lei. Alex gli prese il viso tra le mani, posò le labbra sulle sue e insinuò delicatamente la lingua tra di esse. Il baciò diventò mano a mano più intenso, così come i movimenti dei loro corpi, stretti in un abbraccio sempre più passionale.

Lei era lì, si ripeté Soren, e forse sarebbe stato meglio aspettare al giorno dopo prima di preoccuparsi di quanto la sua presenza sarebbe durata.

 

* * *

 

Quella mattina non gliene andava bene una. Prima non era suonata la sveglia, poi aveva scoperto che il suo cellulare era scarico, poi aveva passato venti minuti a cercare le chiavi dell'auto, ed una volta sceso in garage, non era riuscito ad andare da nessuna parte, perché la sua utilitaria aveva deciso di scioperare proprio quel giorno. Mentre cercava di reprimere la voglia di impiccarsi con la cintura di sicurezza, si era deciso a chiamare a lavoro e a prendersela di festa.

Era rientrato in casa e aveva provato a dormire, ma non aveva avuto un grande successo. Si era dedicato allora a ordinare e pulire, e tutte quelle cose che non trovava mai il tempo o la voglia di fare. Ma nulla era riuscito a fare contro la nube nera che lo perseguitava dopo quel pessimo risveglio. Alla fine, per sfuggire al malumore, aveva deciso di andare a fare una passeggiata, ed era così che l'aveva incontrata, era così che la giornata si era trasformata.

 

Era entrato nella sua libreria di fiducia, per fare un giro tra il silenzio e l'odore dei libri e, semplicemente, l'aveva trovata lì. L'aveva riconosciuta all'istante, come avrebbe potuto dimenticare la ragazza che al liceo gli aveva fatto perdere la testa? Lui non le era mai interessato, era troppo mediocre per una come lei. Eppure nulla impedisce di sognare, no? E lui aveva sognato, aveva sognato eccome. Ed ora eccola lì, davanti a lui, immersa in un libro, bella come era sempre stata. La treccia che portava sempre da ragazza era stata rimpiazzata, ed ora i capelli bruni erano sciolti, arricciati sulle punte; indossava una felpa e dei jeans e leggeva un libro che aveva preso dallo scaffale degli ultimi arrivi. Voleva salutarla, dirle qualcosa, ma si sentiva come fosse ripiombato d'improvviso nel pieno della sua adolescenza, e tutto d'un tratto aveva la gola secca e un'ottima abilità da stalker. Rimase lì ad osservarla prendere quel libro e poi l'altro, rispondere ad un messaggio sul cellulare, riprendere un libro che aveva già sfogliato, posarlo ancora...

Alla fine, Alexandra parve decidersi sul libro da acquistare, e se ne andò verso le casse. Soren allungò una mano e ne prese anche lui una copia, per capire di cosa si trattasse – da liceale non aveva prestato molta attenzione a questo aspetto. Non sapeva cosa le piacesse se non in maniera molto generica, e proprio in materia di libri, non era mai riuscito a scoprire molto sui suoi gusti.

Voltò la copertina per leggere la trama di quel romanzo – a quanto pare pluripremiato dalla critica – ma fu interrotto da una voce familiare.

“Soren! Sei tu?”

Si sentì ancora una volta un adolescente idiota mentre si sorprendeva che Alexandra ricordasse il suo nome, e sperò di non arrossire. “Alexandra, ciao!”

 

Non aveva capito come di preciso, ma dopo aver parlato del libro, era riuscito ad invitarla a prendere un caffè su da lui, e ancora più misteriosamente, lei aveva accettato. Nel percorso che separava quella libreria dalla porta di casa sua, l'aveva ascoltata ricordare i vecchi tempi, ed il suo punto di vista era decisamente diverso da come Soren l'aveva immaginato ai tempi.

“Mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo nome, sai?” Alex sembrava davvero contenta di averlo incontrato, e chiacchierava spensierata. “Ricordo che al liceo mi aveva colpito dal primo giorno. Tu facevi di tutto per non farti notare, ed era un peccato, perché mi sei sempre sembrato affascinante!” esclamò lei sorridendo.

Soren sorrise nervoso, sembrava quasi che lei scherzasse, e l'argomento dello scherzo non gli piaceva molto.

“Eppure non sembravi così interessata a me. A stento mi parlavi...” borbottò Soren, ormai sfuggito all'orribile sensazione di essere un adolescente timido e ingenuo, e ritornato al suo essere un adulto burbero e disilluso.

“Ero stupida. Soren, non dirmi che non eri stupido anche tu!” Alex lo guardò con un'espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta. “Mi sono pentita per molto tempo di come mi sono comportata con te...” Aggiunse, ma probabilmente decise di lasciare gli altri dettagli all'immaginazione, perché poi tacque, e non riprese più l'argomento.

 

Una volta arrivati a casa, quel caffè finirono per non prenderlo mai. Lei si tolse la felpa, restando in t-shirt, poi gli si avvicinò, prese il suo viso tra le mani e sussurrò: “Se ti dicessi che mi piaci, mi crederesti?”. Soren non rispose, restò lì impalato e la guardò, senza crederle molto. “Non è divertente.”

“Non è uno scherzo.” replicò subito Alex.

Stavolta Soren scoppiò in una risata amara, si divincolò dalla sua presa e si voltò verso il ripiano della cucina, dandole le spalle. “Se vuoi solo farmi perdere tempo puoi anche andartene da dove sei entrata.”

Alex non rispose, ma lo tirò per il polso, con decisione.

“Non mi credi?” gli domandò.

“Mi vuoi far credere che oggi, per caso, hai incontrato un ragazzo che al liceo hai sempre ignorato e che per caso ti sia scoperta interessata a lui, tutto a un tratto? Sono più portato a credere che per caso tu abbia incontrato l'idiota che ti stava dietro alle superiori e che tu ti voglia un po' divertire come ai bei vecchi tempi. O ancora meglio che tu abbia fatto qualche triste scommessa. Non ho tempo per queste cose, né tanto meno l'età. E a dire il vero, neanche tu.”

Alex sembrava sorpresa da quelle sue parole aspre.

“Sono mesi che vado sempre in quella libreria perché spero di incontrarti! Quando ti ho rivisto, proprio lì, alla presentazione di un libro, è stato come vederti per la prima volta. Non sono più la ragazza che ero sette anni fa, e neanche tu sei la stessa persona.”

“Non sono d'accordo.” esordì Soren “Potrò essere cambiato caratterialmente, ma sono la stessa persona che trovavi poco interessante sette anni fa, e che probabilmente troverai poco interessante domani. E tu sei la stessa persona che non mi ha mai considerato particolarmente. Perché raccontarci bugie?”

Alex sospirò e annuì. D'altronde sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. Avvicinò le labbra alle sue.

“La verità” sussurrò, con un sorriso malizioso “è che mi ecciti terribilmente.”

Poi, lo baciò. E se Soren all'inizio pareva intenzionato a respingerla, voleva assolutamente respingerla, dopo pochi secondi rispose al bacio con un ardore che non si sarebbe aspettato da sé stesso. La strinse per i fianchi e la spinse contro la parete più vicina, preso da un febbricitante desiderio che lui stesso non voleva accettare. La desiderava, questo lo sapeva, ma non voleva desiderarla, non voleva lasciarsi andare, perché sarebbe stata solo una stupida presa in giro.

Alex infilò le mani calde sotto la sua camicia e lui gliele afferrò, bloccandole contro il muro e interrompendo il bacio. La osservò, il viso arrossato, le labbra socchiuse e il respiro pesante, ed era più bella di come se la fosse mai immaginata. Voleva chiederle cosa stesse facendo, cosa significava tutto quello, perché non aveva senso, cose così non capitavano mai a lui. Ma non proferì parola, perché domandarlo poteva significare mettere fine a quello, ed era tutto troppo bello per rovinarlo così. I suoi occhi si riflettevano in quelli verdi di Alex, e Soren pensò a tutte le volte che aveva chinato la testa, deviato lo sguardo, per evitare che quegli occhi leggessero cosa c'era scritto nei suoi, e si sentì libero perché in quel momento non ne aveva più vergogna. Lei avvicinò le labbra alle sue, e Soren non esitò un secondo di più.

 

Pochi minuti dopo erano sul letto, nudi, e Alex era così bella che quasi non riusciva a crederci. Lo teneva occupato con un bacio tanto irruente da sembrare disperato, e con una mano calda massaggiava la sua erezione, mentre Soren le toccava i seni morbidi e le accarezzava i fianchi. Poi, Alex si tirò su, prese un preservativo dal cassetto del comodino che lui le indicò e Soren non avrebbe mai pensato che mettere un profilattico potesse essere tanto eccitante. Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi mentre passava la lingua sulla sua erezione, dalla base fino alla punta, con una lentezza tremendamente erotica; mentre succhiava piano la cappella, aprì il preservativo, poi allontanò le labbra e lo srotolò con delicatezza sulla sua erezione. Soren la guardava stregato, quasi volesse stamparsi a fuoco nella mente ogni dettaglio: il suo respiro caldo, la sua espressione concentrata, le labbra socchiuse, il suo tocco delicato.

Alex si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e arrossì un po’, abbassando lo sguardo, quando lui la penetrò. Soren le stringeva con decisione le natiche, e la guidava, mentre lei muoveva il bacino. Era lì, a letto con una donna che pensava non avrebbe mai avuto, e pensò che nessuna mai gli era apparsa tanto bella e seducente come Alex in quel momento: aveva gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, ed ansimava sommessamente, quasi non volesse farsi sentire. E quando lei socchiuse gli occhi e li puntò nei suoi, Soren pensò che forse la sensualità travolgente di Alex stava proprio in nella naturalezza, nella spontaneità con cui sembrava fare tutto, in quel viso delicato, e nel modo che aveva di guardarlo dentro con i suoi occhi caldi.

Ben presto il respiro di Alex si fece più affannoso, e lei allungò la mano a toccarsi. La sua espressione sembrava davvero beata, e guardarla era così terribilmente eccitante che Soren dovette chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi intensamente per evitare di venire prima che anche lei potesse farlo. Aumentò la velocità delle spinte, gli ansimi di Alex si fermarono per alcuni secondi, e il suo orgasmo fu seguito da un profondo sospiro soddisfatto.

Quando Soren aprì gli occhi, lei lo stava guardando con un sorriso soddisfatto e decisamente malizioso, e ancora riprendeva fiato. La prese per i fianchi e invertì le loro posizioni, poi le bloccò i polsi in una stretta decisa. Per alcuni secondi si guardarono negli occhi, le labbra ad un soffio le une dalle altre, e Soren aveva una voglia tremenda di dirle qualcosa, di vomitare via tutta l’indigestione di sentimenti che aveva dentro, di dire quanto era bella, quanto l’aveva desiderata, quanto l’aveva sognata, ma in quel momento le parole non avevano posto e forse mai lo avrebbero avuto; però c’erano quelle labbra schiuse, arrossate e umide, e proprio mentre stava per sfiorarle, assaporarle, morderle, Alex scivolò via dalla sua stretta e si voltò, mettendosi carponi per poi girarsi e rivolgergli un sorriso complice, che diceva ‘allora? cosa stai aspettando?’. E sì, lei non voleva sapere nulla di quei sentimenti probabilmente, e ciò avrebbe dovuto avere qualche effetto su di lui, ma quello era un invito decisamente irresistibile, che non lasciava spazio neanche ad una briciola di quella delusione che sembrò prendersi la premura di bruciargli il petto solo più avanti. Soren non si fece ripetere l’invito ancora una volta, e la penetrò nuovamente, con più veemenza e più fermezza di quanto avesse fatto prima. Le teneva i fianchi con decisione, quasi desiderasse che le restassero i segni, e Alex teneva il viso premuto nel cuscino, forse a soffocare i gemiti che accompagnavano le sue spinte sempre più veloci. La passione agrodolce ma feroce che lo muoveva cresceva inesorabilmente, e quel nome fu l’unica cosa che le sue labbra seppero mormorare quando raggiunse l’apice, e l’unica cosa che avrebbero voluto pronunciare anche dopo, e forse sempre.

 

* * *

 

Quando tornò dal bagno la trovò seduta sul letto, con indosso solo le mutande. Pareva lo stesse aspettando, e Soren le si avvicinò, confidente che anche lei volesse parlare, spiegarsi, capire, che lui potesse tentare di mettere chiarezza in quei sentimenti ingarbugliati che lei aveva risvegliato così all’improvviso. Ma non era proprio così.

“Sai, sei stato molto bravo...” sussurrò Alex, tirandolo verso di sé per l’elastico delle mutande, e Soren non era certo se fosse il tono ad essere particolarmente sensuale, o lui ad essere semplicemente matto di lei.

“Spero tu voglia permettermi di ringraziarti come si deve...” continuò lei, accarezzandogli il membro attraverso le mutande e guardandolo da sotto in su. E, insomma, poteva mai rifiutare? Per parlare ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo…

* * *

 

Si svegliò per via del sole, che gli arrivava direttamente sul viso. Gli ci volle un po’ per rendersi conto che il giorno prima l’aveva davvero vissuto, che non aveva sognato nulla, anche perché il letto vuoto rendeva il tutto ancora più difficile. Ma d’altronde se fosse stato un sogno non avrebbe fatto così male. Soren si sporse a guardare la sveglia, constatò che ormai anche quella giornata di lavoro era andata persa, e si tirò su, diretto in bagno.

Si appoggiò al lavandino, e si guardò per alcuni minuti. Da quella stanza e quella casa sarebbe voluto scappare, almeno per un po’, perché era impossibile accettare che si potesse realizzare qualcosa che si aveva così disperatamente desiderato e si dovesse poi accettare di rinunciarci così.

Alex non aveva voluto parlare, e probabilmente non avrebbe avuto nulla da dirgli, se non cose che lo avrebbero ferito. Era stata buona, a modo suo.

Soren si sciacquò il viso e poi tornò in camera. Solo allora notò, sul comodino, un foglio di carta. Il cuore balordo prese a martellargli nel petto, e lui rimase lì impalato, a guardare quel foglio di carta che poteva renderlo felice o ributtarlo nel suo baratro di vuoto assoluto. Si fece coraggio, si preparò al peggio, ma non servì a molto.

C’era scritto, con quella grafia ordinata ma irruente e spontanea: “ _Mi sono presa la libertà di segnarmi il tuo numero. Ti chiamo presto. Spero tu abbia voglia di vedermi ancora (magari non solo per un ‘caffé’)_ ”.


End file.
